


Breaking Down

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony sat in his room, with his hands in his hair, pulling at every strand. He wished to pull all his hair out, or even shave it all off. He had deadlines to meet, he has New York to save constantly, he has so much on his plate, that it’s eating him up slowly, he feels like he should pop them pills and drinks his sorrows away. He had enough. He had tried his best to be a good mentor, a good friend, a good boyfriend, but that is never enough. Whatever he was doing, was killing him inside, he was slowly fading from the crowd.





	Breaking Down

Tony sat in his room, with his hands in his hair, pulling at every strand. He wished to pull all his hair out, or even shave it all off. He had deadlines to meet, he has New York to save constantly, he has so much on his plate, that it’s eating him up slowly, he feels like he should pop them pills and drinks his sorrows away. He had enough. He had tried his best to be a good mentor, a good friend, a good boyfriend, but that is never enough. Whatever he was doing, was killing him inside, he was slowly fading from the crowd.

His bedroom door opens, and Bucky slipped in, holding on to his sweatshirt. He knew Tony was having a mental breakdown, Friday had informed him while he was in the gym. He knew Tony needed him more than anything else. He walks to the bed, he sat next to Tony, pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back.

“I’m here now baby. I’m here for you, my love.” Bucky comforts him. Tony starts to cry in his arms, laying his head onto Bucky’s chest, Bucky continue to rubs his back.

“Cry baby, go ahead and cry. Let it all out.” Bucky whispers as he kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry. I look so weak right now, I’m at my lowest right now. You shouldn’t see this side of me.” Tony sobs.

“Hush now my love, everything will be okay.” Bucky whispers.

“You don’t get it! I don’t like to feel this weak! I hate feeling this pathetic! I’m a grown man, I’m fucking Iron man! Everyone looks up to me.” Tony said angrily as he pushes himself away from Bucky.

“Hunny, listen. Steve Rogers is fucking Captain America; he would too cry if he felt overwhelmed. Natasha is an Assassin; she has feelings too. Bloody hell, Peter too have way too many things on their plate, and yet he takes a day off to cry and let his feelings take over him. everyone has stress, everyone feels overwhelmed one way or another. We’re supposed to be a team, where we share our feelings and burden together. We’re always here for each other. I’m here for you always baby.” Bucky said as he tries to pull Tony back into his arm.

“Don’t do this right now Bucks. I just want to be left alone.” Tony said as he wipes his tears.

“Alone doesn’t exist in my dictionary, I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to be here with you, no matter how things are. Things can get fucking messy, and I still want to be here with you. So, stop being a fucking bitch, and get back here in my arms.” Bucky said as he pulls Tony’s arms.

“Stop it Bucky.” Tony whines.

“Look here, Anthony Edward Stark. I’m gonna be here, whether you like it or not. It’s my responsibility to be here for you, on your good days and you bad days. It’s not up to you to handle this alone, we’re a team. We’re supposed to do things together. To go through everything together. I will never ever leave you alone, because I fucking love you. And I’m here to stay, and I will stay. So, get your fucking ass here.” Bucky sighs as he looks at Tony, pulling his smaller body in his arms, pulling him onto his lap, as he kissed Tony’s cheeks.

“I love you, James.” Tony whispered.

“I know you do. Now let’s get you out of all these uncomfortable clothes, and get you all cleaned up baby. Then we get you to bed.” Bucky said, as he pushed Tony’s hair back, revealing the swollen eyes under it. Tony just nods at him.

Bucky carries him to the bathroom, stripping him off his clothes and laying him down in the bath tub, he sat behind Tony, massaging his sore muscles, as he sings the Italian songs Tony used to sing for him. he massaged Tony’s scalp, threading his fingers in Tony’s messy hair. He then kisses the Tony’s back muscles, he felt Tony relaxing in his embrace, he smiles and let Tony lay there for a few more minutes. As they were done, Bucky cleaned the both of them up, and head back to the bedroom, he puts on the sweatshirt he brought along, and he puts Tony into a human burrito, and tucks him in bed, he lays next to Tony, kissing his forehead.

“I’m here for you, always. My dear. So please don’t ever think you’re alone. I’m forever here for you.” Bucky said as he pulls Tony into a hug.

“Thank you love. I don’t know how to live without you.” Tony replies.

“You can never do that. I’m irreplaceable.” Bucky replies.

“And that you are, my love. And that you are.” Tony replies with a yawn.

“I love you Anthony.” Bucky whispers as he kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“I love you too, James.” Tony whispers, before he finally dozed off.


End file.
